1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering damper apparatus that generates a damping force in a steering system of a vehicle, and a damper apparatus that provides a damping force to input torque.
This patent application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-037241 filed on Feb. 14, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
In the past, there was a known steering damper apparatus constructed in a structure in which a damper is mounted in a steering system of a vehicle such that the rotation of the steering system caused due to the irregularity of a road surface can be damped by the damper (For example, see JP-A No. H07-165148).
In the steering damper apparatus, however, the damper performs the damping operation equally irrespective of whether the force inputted to the steering system is the force from a handlebar or the force from the road surface. As a result, for example, when the damping force is not provided to the input from the handlebar, or when information from the road surface is directly transmitted to the handlebar, and, in addition, a rider wishes to obtain a sensation of the handlebar manipulation, it is not possible to meet various demands of the rider.